Microelectronic packages are now commonly produced to contain two or more multi-axis sensors. For example, a microelectronic package may include a three axis accelerometer and a three axis magnetometer contained within a molded package body. The magnetometer may be a solid state device, which is produced on a first semiconductor substrate or die (referred to herein as a “magnetometer die”). By comparison, the accelerometer may be a Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) device, which is formed on a second semiconductor substrate or die (referred to herein as an “accelerometer die”). During fabrication of the package, a separate die or cap piece may be bonded over the accelerometer die to enclose the MEMS transducer structure within a hermetically-sealed cavity to optimize performance of the accelerometer. After bonding of the cap piece, a pick-and-place tool may be utilized to position the magnetometer die over the cap piece. The magnetometer and accelerometer die may then be interconnected and overmolded or otherwise encapsulated within a dielectric material. Depending upon desired package functionality, additional sensors and/or other microelectronic components may also be combined with the magnetometer and accelerometer. For example, a three axis MEMS gyroscope may further be combined with the three axis accelerometer and magnetometer to produce a microelectronic package, such as an Inertial Measurement Unit (IMU), having nine Degrees-of-Freedom (DOF).
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention described in the subsequent Detailed Description. It should further be understood that features or elements appearing in the accompanying figures are not necessarily drawn to scale unless otherwise stated. For example, the dimensions of certain elements or regions in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements or regions to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.